


Look at me

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Frottage, M/M, so much frottage, why am i allowed to write things at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: They were 14 the first time it happened. It was embarrassing, but at least then Gray could stutter something about raging hormones and constant horniness when Natsu smugly grinned about it.But they're 21 now and Gray still has no control. Not when it comes to Natsu.





	

They were 14 the first time it happened. It was embarrassing, but at least then Gray could stutter something about raging hormones and constant horniness when Natsu smugly grinned about it.

But they're 21 now and Gray still has no control. Not when it comes to Natsu.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Gray hisses.

Natsu rolls his hips, harder this time, grinding against the erection straining and leaking in Gray’s boxers. “Now, now, Princess,” he purrs in Gray’s ear, breath hot against the mark he’s left on the lobe. “Can't be too loud, I'm not the only dragon slayer in the guild, remember?”

Gray gives him what he hopes is a half convincing glare. How dare he be so fucking composed when Gray’s on the verge of losing his grip on reason. In the guild's infirmary.  _ Again _ .

His eyes slide shut. “Sh-Shut up and prep me already.”

“Hmm…” Natsu hums against his neck, tongue laving at one of the hickies he’s sucked into Gray’s skin. “Don't think I will. Not yet.”

Gray grunts, a curse ready to roll off his tongue. It's hard to truly be upset with fire rolling in his belly and a pulse thrumming in his cock. “Natsu–” he moans, legs quivering around the slayer’s waist. He bucks his hips as Natsu's snap forward to meet him. “Please.”

“But you look so gorgeous like this.” Natsu grabs his chin and gently tilts his face. It's almost stupid compared to the way he roughly thrusts against him. But then there's a warm thumb brushing against Gray’s lip and hot breath following behind it. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

He can't. He knows if he does, he's fucked. But Natsu's hips slow, just for a moment and Gray’s weak because he needs it back, the quick, rough pace Natsu has set. His eyes flutter open and his breath catches in his throat. He sees just what he feels reflected in Natsu’s eyes. Lust. Love.  _ Need _ . It's that flash of urgency that shoots a tingle down Gray’s spine and when Natsu speeds up again, he knows he's done for.

Natsu doesn't need to but he says it regardless. “Come for me, Gray.”

And as he always does, Gray obeys. 

Natsu doesn't stop moving on him when he comes, just slows down and lets Gray rut through the aftershocks at his own speed.

Natsu sits up after they catch their breath, eyes raking down Gray’s frame with unmasked appreciation and satisfaction. Gray's face burns. “I can't believe you did that again. We're not fucking teenagers, Natsu.”

Natsu grins, cheeky and endearing all at the same time. “I’m sorry, which of us just blew a load in their boxers?”

“Fuck you.”

There's a wicked glint in Natsu’s eyes. “I'd planned on topping but since you've been so good to me today, I suppose you can if you want.”

Gray glares. That shouldn't have his cock twitching back to life but here he is.

Natsu chuckles. “Not here, love. Let's shower off and get home first.” Gray lets out a huff and kicks Natsu in the thigh. “Don't be like that, you know we're gonna be loud.”

Anticipation swoops through Gray’s stomach. “....Fine. But I  _ am _ topping.”

Natsu smirks. “Can’t wait.”

Smug bastard. Gray's going to make sure he can't get out of bed tomorrow.


End file.
